Aquella noche
by lentejoncita
Summary: Huddy Diferentes puntos de vista de House, Cuddy y La noche, sobre aquella noche que pasaron juntos, a raiz del comentario de House a Cuddy.


Aquella noche ( Él)

**Aquella noche (Él)**

Llegué a casa hastiado pero satisfecho por la resolución de mi último caso, a pesar de que esos días con el paciente habían sido duros. Todo el tiempo estando en mi cabeza y añadiendo a mi crónico calvario con la pierna, la agonía de una vejiga a punto de estallar. Demasiado dolor físico acumulado, excesivo ejercicio mental sobre mí mismo.

Siempre me obsesiono con los casos, pero ese fue especial no estaba obsesionado con lo que le ocurría al paciente, eso era muy aburrido, una enfermedad hereditaria, me obsesioné con él. Me angustié durante días, sin poder dormir, sin poder mear e intentando descubrir donde le había visto antes para que apareciese en mi sueño.

Tal como vino la incógnita así se disipó, en sueños. Lo más extraño es que en mi sueño estaba ella, y además me decía: "Yo siempre estoy aquí". Seguro que Sigmund Freud habría psicoanalizado mi sueño diciendo que sentía una irrefrenable atracción sexual hacía ella, pero yo sé que todo ocurre por una razón hasta los sueños tienen un sentido en nuestras vidas.

Aquella noche no bebí, ni tampoco toqué el piano, simplemente me tumbe en mi negro sofá de cuero, y recordaba sus palabras. "Olvídame". ¿Olvidarla? ¿Pero quién se había creído ella en mi vida para que tuviera que olvidarla? Vale, sí me obsesioné un poco con el paciente y resultó que lo recordaba porque se la había tirado. También me acuerdo de aquella tía rubia con la que ligaba Chase el día que conseguí resolver el caso de Esther y no por eso tengo que estar enamorado de su pelito rubio…

Me di una ducha reconfortante con agua caliente. Adoro la sensación del agua recorriendo mi cuerpo cuando casi arde, sintiendo como me quema la piel, obtengo un sádico placer de ese dolor, es como si me desinfectara de todos mis errores, mis pensamientos, mis penas… todo se va por el desagüe y me deja libre para volver a empezar. Se podría decir que me relaja, casi siempre después de una buena ducha caliente me duermo como un niño, pero aquella noche no. Di vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez, tomé mis pastillas, di paseos… no me dolía la pierna, al menos no más de lo habitual, pero sentía la cabeza estallar. ¿Por qué tenía que haber soñado con él? ¿Realmente le recordaba por habérsela tirado? ¿Olvídame? Ni se inmutó cuando le recordé aquella noche, me respondió firme, me plantó cara, me dejo mal… ¿A caso ella no me miraba a mí? ¿No me consentía más cosas que a los demás? ¿No consentía mis comentarios sobre sus peras? ¿A caso no recordaba como yo aquella noche? Yo seguía estremeciéndome con tan sólo recordarla y ella ni se inmutaba. Esa noche decidí que me iría de vacaciones necesitaba un respiro, no del trabajo sino de mí, y de ella. A pesar de todo jamás olvidaré esa noche y deseo que ella tampoco lo haga.

**Aquella noche (Ella) **

Nada más atravesar la puerta de mi casa me quité los zapatos, eran nuevos y me estaban destrozando los pies. Unos días muy intensos, me repetía para mí misma. Lo cierto es que no me importaba aquel soldado de manera especial, fue un rollo de una noche, era atractivo, el sobrino de un benefactor, sabía bailar y me dejé llevar. ¿Qué hay de malo? Ya hacía dos años de eso, no esperaba volver a verle, pero tampoco me ha resultado excesivamente violento. Cuando lo vi en la camilla tan deteriorado, sin oído, con vaginosis en la boca y con los tumores mágicos, me dio lástima... menos mal que House siempre acaba acertando.

House! ¿Cómo podía acordarse de él? ¿Le importo tanto como para que se acuerde de mis ligues? "¿Por qué sonríes?" No pude evitarlo, me pareció tan tierno que se acordara de él sólo porque estuvo conmigo, a veces hasta parece humano. La verdad es que un sentimiento raro me invadió al saberlo, ¿alegría? No sé… pero el hecho de que todavía pueda pensar en mí de ese modo, es tan impropio de él, que me parece irresistible.

Decidí cocinar un rato, nunca lo hago, no tiene sentido armar lío en la cocina cuando estoy yo sola y si cocino es únicamente para mí, pero siempre me ha relajado el estar ocupada con algo, así que decidí ponerme a preparar una ensalada y una salsa de queso para acompañarla. Mientras cortaba las verduras y preparaba la salsa estaba tan concentrada que mi cabeza descansaba, era fantástico, un remedio casero para la preocupación.

Tras mis minutos de distracción me senté en la mesa de la cocina en silencio y comí tranquilamente, pero no podía quitarme sus palabras de la cabeza "Me diste todo lo que quería por que una noche te di lo que tú querías…" No entendí como pude responderle tan firme, como si sus palabras hubieran estado vacías para mí, como si tan sólo hubiera sido uno más de sus feos comentarios. "Deja de mirarme el culo cuando crees que no te veo, deja de perseguirme a los restaurantes cuando tengo citas y de tener fantasías conmigo en la ducha, Ese barco ya zarpó hace mucho tiempo. Supéralo" Le mentí descaradamente y seguro que él me descubrió, si yo adoro cuando sé que ando y me está mirando el culo… parece mentira que después de tantos años, con lo mayores que somos ya aún sigamos con el mismo juego que en la universidad, que todavía seamos tan tontos de no reconocer, lo que sea que haya, aunque sea una cuestión únicamente física.

Aquella noche, cuando la mencionó me temblaban las piernas, pensé que tal vez él ya no la recordaba, o no con tanta claridad como yo. Cada vez que estaba más tiempo con él, o le sentía más cerca y percibía su olor se me agolpaban imágenes de esa noche, pequeños flash backs como los que hacen en el cine, su olor, sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar aquella noche? Si sus recuerdos vivían en mí a diario, imposible.

**Aquella noche (La noche)**

Era el momento de mi aparición, el sol empezaba a desaparecer y poco a poco iba tiñendo de oscuro el cielo, dejando como única luz la luna y las estrellas. Me tengo que mantener despierta mientras los demás duermen así que me dedicó a observar que ocurre por ahí abajo, casi siempre busco enamorados, amantes locos, o amigos, pero aquella noche descubrí a dos individuos discutiendo con tanta furia que consiguieron contagiarme.

Ella quería marcharse de la casa de él, pero él le señaló la ventana, había empezado a tronar, me habían enfurecido. Rechistando se quedó en casa de él y prepararon algo para cenar, todavía parecían muy distantes el uno con el otro y creí que volverían a pelearse, y así fue. Estaban gritándose en la cocina, vi platos rotos en el suelo e imaginé que ella los había roto sin querer.

Él se agachó como pudo a recoger los platos, al parecer era cojo, y ella le ayudo a recogerlos, dejaban los platos en la pila y observé la mano de él aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de ella, se giró, le miró y correspondió el gesto colocando la mano en el hombro de él. Se acercaron, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, lo había visto otras veces, se aproximaban, la furia de antes seguía presente en sus ojos, parecía que fueran a devorarse, los sentí soñando el uno con el otro, creando una lucha por ver cual sucumbía a la tentación. La furia volvió, esta vez en forma de besos, parecía una batalla encarnizada, en la que en lugar de besarse se atacaban el uno al otro.

Besos salvajes, arañazos, tirones en la ropa, nunca había visto tanta pasión, habían pasado de un extremo al otro a la velocidad de la luz. Les seguí hasta la habitación. Transmitían deseo, ferocidad, pero al mismo tiempo sus caricias demostraban la complicidad, la comprensión y el aprecio, me parecieron únicos. Les vi hacer arte dibujando con sus manos, pintando con sus bocas, trazando líneas que al parecer no eran desconocidas, creando irregulares formas con sus cuerpos para abarcar toda la superficie del otro. Escuché la música del descompasado ritmo de sus respiraciones, acompañado de leves susurros y con interrupciones de mis truenos.

Me pareció tan precioso espectáculo que me emocioné y lloré, tanto como duró mi guardia, cuando volvió a salir el sol, me tuve que esconder. Desde entonces busco cada vez que me toca guardia en el cielo, parejas discutiendo por si ocurre lo mismo. Y desde aquella noche, todas las noches les velo mientras duermen, tratando de que sus sueños sean tranquilos, observando siempre por sí alguna noche vuelven a dar rienda suelta a esa pasión, que sé, aún vive en su corazón.


End file.
